Quinary
They are Numberblocks based on the Base-5 system. Also known as Quinary, where 0-4 are the only numerals used. Characters Jaydob04's design * 0.222: Same As Decimal 0.5, But With Arms. * 1: Same, but with one glasses-eye, and one shoe and looks like 2. * 2: Same, but with a purple 2-pointed crown, purple diamond eyes, square eyebrows, and limbs, red lips, and two buttons. He is a mix of 3 and 4. * 3: Same, but with a bare head, no buttons, and SpongeBob-esque eyes. She looks like 6. * Pi: Same As Decimal Pi, But He Is Pink WIth Bule Arms. * 4: Same, but with rainbow hair and four eyelashes. He is a mix of 9, 7, and 8, and is called Tetrablock. * 10: He looks like Decimal 10, but is made of 5 blocks with duosemigram eyes, and gloves with 2 1/2 fingers. * 11: Same, But 5 Red Broder Blocks And 1 red Blocks. Her Eyes Looks Like 12. * Tau: Same, But He Is Orange. * 12: Same, But Looks Like 14 And He Had 7 Blocks. He Likes Skatebording. * 13: Same, But Looks LIke 16 And He Had 8 Blocks. He Had 8 Legs/Arms. * 14: Same, But Looks LIke 18 and he had 9 Blocks. He Is A Screct Square. * Rho: Same, But He Is Rubber. * 20: He looks like Decimal 20, but is made of 10 blocks with duosemigram eyes, and gloves with 2 1/2 fingers. Pesik Kot's design * 1: Same, but has one red shoe. * 2: He looks like decimal 3, but is made of two orange blocks, wears a two-pointed crown, and two button balls. He is a mix of 2 and 3. * 3: She is yellow with one eye with three eyelashes, light yellow limbs, and dice spots 1-3. * 4: He is red, orange, yellow, and green with four eyelashes and four octopus limbs. * 10: Five white blocks with a red border, two duomisogram eyes, dark red limbs and two white 2 1/2 fingered gloves. Punchcar63's design Odds are boys, Evens are girls. * 1: Same, but is dark blue with one square eye and one leg with a shoe and is a mix of 1, 2, and 4. * 2: She is red with a two-pointed crown and two buttons. She is a mix of 2 and 3. * 3: Same, but is green with three circle eyes and is a Tridiceblock and is a mix of 3 and 6. * 4: She is yellow with one square eye with four eyelashes, and four tentacle limbs. She is a mix of 4 and 8. * 10 (5): Five pink blocks with a blue border and one star eye. * 11 (6): Six blue blocks with a dark blue border, one hexagon eye, one circle eye, and light blue pants. * 12 (7): Seven red blocks with a blue border, blue eyes, red lips and limbs, and a helmet for his decimal number on it. * 13 (8): Eight green blocks with a blue border, blue rectangle eyes with eight eyelashes, and dark green lips and limbs. * 14 (9): Nine yellow blocks with a blue border, one blue nonagon eye, and a dark yellow unibrow, lips, and limbs. * 20 (10): Ten pink blocks with a red border, two red star eyes (2x5=10), light red step-shape eyebrows and lips, and red limbs. Quinary color code.png|Punchcar's Quinary Color Code Quinary Numberblocks.png|Punchcar's Quinary 1-10(5) Quinary Numberblocks 2.png|Punchcar's Quinary 11-20(6-10) Снимо26.PNG|Pesik Kot's Quinaryblocks Category:Bases